My Silver-Winged Angel
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: I'm a brony, so I wrote this.


My Silver-winged Angel

Everypony knew Colten Greenmane was the bravest, toughest, most honorable Colt in Ponyville. But nobody knew that beneath his tough colt exterior, there was a soft spot for his family and friends. Especially his younger sister, Angel.

Angel was a very pretty little filly. Her flank was tan, like the rest of her family, her mane and tail were as orange as the sunset, and her eyes were like deep pools of the bluest oceans. But there was one thing that made her very unique, even among her family members. Angel was a Pegasus. Her wings, instead of being as tan as her flank, were silver. Colten, an average earth Colt with a tan flank, green eyes, and a green mane and tail, loved his sister very dearly and was always there to protect her. But nopony knew how far Colten would go until he picked Angel up from school one spring day.

Angel was already a bit unpopular because her Cutie Mark hadn't appeared yet. So, she joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a group of ponies dedicated to finding their Cutie Marks. The group was formed by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, younger sisters of Colten's friends Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. That day, Colten and his friends walked to their little sisters' school to pick them. "Wonder what Cutie Mark they'll try for now?" Rarity asked. "If it's something that's dangerous, Angel's out. I'll not allow her to partake in something that'll endanger her." Colten said. Dash elbowed her friend. "Want to leave the danger for yourself, Colten?" she teased. Before Colten could respond, the school bell rang. Countless Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns spilled out, but Angel and the others were nowhere to be seen. Finally, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle walked out. Angel wasn't with them. They appeared to be angrily talking about something. Colten and his friends walked up to them. "I can't believe what Diamond Tiara said to Angel!" Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom nodded. "Colten ain't gonna be happy when he hears this." She said.

"When I hear what? And where's Angel?" Colten asked. Sweetie Belle looked up at Colten. "At lunch today, Diamond Tiara made fun of Angel. The blank flank comments didn't affect her much, but then..." she stopped, wondering if she should continue. "Than, Diamond made fun of Angel's wings. She said 'No wonder your brother's so courageous. Anyone would have to be brave to look at you, freak!' Right there, Angel broke down and flew away. We haven't seen her since." Scootaloo said.

Dash, Rarity, and Applejack looked over at Colten. He was frozen in place. Then his eyes went from calm to full of rage. "That little brat! Nopony and I mean NOPONY makes fun of my little sister!" he yelled. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched, cruel giggle. He turned and saw Diamond Tiara, a pink Earth Pony with a pink-and-white mane and tail, stood close by, her father right next to her. "Whatcha gonna do, Colten? Nothing, that's what! Not while my dad's here, right, Daddy?" she asked, looking up at her father, Filthy Rich. But her dad remained silent, his gaze resting on Colten. "Mr. Greenmane, is what the fillies say true? Did my daughter make your sister fly off crying?" he asked. Colten took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry to say, sir, but yes it's true. Now I have no idea where my sister is. And she's a good flyer." He said. Filthy Rich nodded. "Go find her, Colten. I'll deal with my daughter." He said. As Colten ran off to find Angel, he could hear Diamond Tiara whine "But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

First, Colten checked the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) clubhouse. Angel wasn't there. Then he checked his house. No luck. If Angel wasn't at the clubhouse or at home, there was only one place she could be. Colten ran as fast as his hooves could carry him to a cliff overlooking the beach. It was a special place for Colten and Angel. It was here that Angel learned to fly. As Colten neared the cliffside, he heard soft crying behind a huge oak tree. He peeked behind the tree. Angel was crying, tears rolling down her face, her silver wings drooped. Colten sat next to his sister. "Angel, I heard about what happened today. Diamond Tiara's just a bully. You shouldn't listen to her." He said. Angel looked up at her big brother. "B-but Colten, what if it's true? What if I am a freak?" she sobbed.

Colten put his arm around Angel and pulled her into a hug. Angel sobbed into her brother's shoulder. Colten ran his hoof down her mane. "Angel, you know that's not true. Your wings are very beautiful and they're a gift. I love you and I wouldn't want you any other way. You're my little sister, my silver-winged Angel." He said softly. Angel smiled. "You mean that, Colten?" she asked. "Yes, sweetie, I do. Now, let's get home. I'm thinking of making Spaghetti tonight. What do you think?" he asked as the two made their way home. "I say go ahead, Colten." Angel said.

After a delicious dinner, while the two siblings watched their favorite program, _Dr. Hooves_, they heard a knock at the door. Colten opened it and was surprised to see Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara. "Colten, Angel, Diamond Tiara has something to say." Filthy Rich said. Diamond Tiara looked at her hooves. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Angel." She muttered. Angel smiled. "Apology accepted, Diamond." She said. When Diamond and her father left, Angel let loose a huge yawn. "Looks like its bedtime, sis." Colten said. Angel nodded sleepily. Colten carried Angel into her bedroom, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby. I love you." He whispered. "Love you too, Colten." Angel whispered. As Colten closed his sister's door, he smiled as he noticed Angel's silver wings catching the moonlight that peeked through her window. "My silver-winged Angel." Colten whispered.


End file.
